In the closet
by alex21hhr
Summary: The Glee club is doing Michael Jackson's songs. Santana and Brittany are a team, but they need to sing the song 'In the Closet'. This is Santana's reaction. One shot.


**I found this one shot in my computer yesterday so I'm putting it here. I wrote it when the spoilers about the MJ episode said that Santana was going to sing the song In the Closet. I hope you enjoy!**

**Thanks to Tragically Hopeless who corrected my one shot because my english is not the best!**

* * *

In the closet

Santana pushed the door of the choir room, and ran towards her girlfriend, Brittany. They hadn't seen each other in two days because they had both been busy with dance classes and the enormous amount of homework that the teachers gave to all their students. It seemed like they had all passed the word and after the Christmas holidays, every student was struggling with their personal mountain of homework.

Santana hugged the tall blonde and gave her a quick kiss. "I missed you, Britt-Britt."

"I missed you too, babe," said the blonde with a huge smile on her face.

They were interrupted by Mr. Schuester's entrance and decided to sit down while he gave the instructions for the week to the entire glee club.

"Okay guys, I thought a lot about what we could do this week, and finally, I found the perfect idea. This week, we are going to honour The King of Pop."

"Is that king Lord Tubbington?" Brittany asked, "Are we really going to honour Lord Tubbington in songs?"

"Oh my God," Rachel started, "Brittany, you are..."

"Watch out, Berry," said Santana, "Add one more word and you will regret it... a lot."

Rachel seemed to realize that what she was going to say wasn't appropriate, and looked away, far from Santana's killer look.

"Silence please," Mr. Schuester said, "Guys, listen to me. Like I was saying, we are going to do a tribute to the King of Pop: Michael Jackson."

A bunch of screams exploded in the little room. Tina and Quinn were jumping in excitement, Rachel and Kurt were almost in tears and the others clapped their hands with smiles on their faces. After a couple of minutes, when the choir room returned to silence, Mr. Schuester added:

"Also, they are two important rules. The first one, you must be in teams of two or three. The second one...I'm going to put different Michael Jackson's songs on small pieces of paper that I'll put into this box and each team is going to pick one. Okay? Teams of two or three, go."

Only a couple seconds after he finished his sentence, everybody was talking and making the teams. About ten minutes later, there was five teams. Rachel was with Finn. Artie, Mike and Tina were together. Mercedes, Quinn and Sugar were another team. Brittany was with Santana. Sam was with Puck and Rory and finally, Kurt was with Blaine. One after another, a member of each team got up and read the song's title written on their paper. Then it was Santana's turn. She got up and picked a piece of paper.

"Are you fucking kidding me?"

"What's going on, babe?" asked a worried Brittany, "_In the Closet_. The fucking song is _In the Closet_."

Everybody in the choir room started laughing, including Mr. Schuester. Only Brittany was serious. Santana exploded_._ "This isn't funny! It's insulting. I just had such a difficult time in my life. I don't want to sing this. I will not sing this damn song."

"Oh, Santana, it's just a song," said the teacher. "And you'll be fine with it once you read the lyrics carefully."

Santana looked at him for a few seconds. "Never mind."

And with that, she left the room without a simple look behind her. She walked to her locker and took her bag. She was about to close her locker when a hand stopped her.

"Where are you going?" her girlfriend quietly asked.

"Home. I'm too tired of this shit."

"Baby... Stay with me please," asked Brittany with a little pout. "I want to pay homage to that King this week. I really want to. And I need you to sing with me."

Santana turned around, her back now facing Brittany. She took a deep breath. "Maybe I can try... for you."

"You won't regret it, I promise," added the blonde with a large smile on her face.

"But this song... _In the Closet_..."

"Hey... Maybe there are different meanings. Like..."

Brittany didn't finish her sentence. Instead, she walked closer to her girlfriend and put her hands around her waist. She kissed her neck, slowly making her way to Santana's ear where she whispered,_"_You'll see... _In the Closet_ will mean something completely different after that."

''After what? '' asked the latina.

The blonde, instead of answering, continued her multiple kisses on Santana's neck. Suddenly, she stopped and looked for something. She found was she was looking for, took her girlfriend's hand and went in the janitor's closet. After all, even if only the members of the Glee Club were in the school right now, they were kissing in the middle of a hallway. Brittany closed the door and pressed her body against Santana's. The blonde leaned towards her and ran her tongue on Santana's bottom lip. The brunette, who couldn't take it anymore, kissed her furiously. They both moaned into each other's mouths. Brittany put her hands on her girlfriend's shirt, taking it off. She unhooked Santana's bra, and it fell onto the closet floor. She made her way up to her breasts, cupping them.

"Brittany..."

The blonde smiled and pinched her nipples. She kissed Santana one more time before going down between her breasts. She kissed one of them, running her tongue slowly on her breast before taking one nipple in her mouth, playing with it. The Latina was running a hand in Brittany's hair, begging for more. Brittany made her way to Santana's other breast with her tongue, and nibble on her nipple. She could hear Santana moaning. "Britt, please… I-I.."

Brittany looked at her, and smirked. "You what baby? What do you want?"

"T-take my skirt off baby, I want you so bad."

Brittany made her way up and kissed her on the lips, while trying to take her girlfriend's skirt off. When she heard the soft noise made by the skirt touching the floor, she trailed a line of kisses down the brunette's body. When she reached the hem of her panties, she looked up at Santana for permission.

Santana nodded her head, "Get them off Britt, I want you now."

Brittany hooked her fingers on the hem of Santana's panties and slowly pulled them down, while the brunette squirmed under the touch. Brittany put her hands on Santana's ass, while the brunette put her legs around her waist, and she put her on a desk, in the corner of the closet. She parted Santana's legs, and kissed her inner thighs. "You're so wet, babe. I can see how much you want me." She teased her girlfriend by touching her sex faintly with her finger, until she could hear the Latina panting, her eyes closed.

"Just fuck me already."

Brittany did so, and she put her index finger inside of her, waiting a bit so that Santana adjusted to it. She made a steady pumping movement with her finger while she bent down a bit, and passed her tongue near Santana's clitoris.

"Oh, God."

She finally put her tongue directly on the small bundle of nerves and licked it hard.

"Oh, my…Oh, God, Brittany, that feels so good."

She added her middle finger beside her index, and entered her again, making Santana moan loudly. With each thrust of her fingers, the brunette's high pitch moans filled the closet and Brittany wouldn't be surprised that the Glee Club could hear them in the choir room.

"Uh, uh, uh, keep going, I'm so close."

Brittany pumped her fingers faster and deeper into the Latina, and when she knew that the brunette's orgasm was almost there, she pinched her nipple with her free hand, and sucked on her clit until Santana was hit by her orgasm, and fluid found its way down Brittany's fingers.

"Uhhhhhh, Brittany!"

Brittany pulled her fingers out and licked them clean, under Santana's lazy stare. She pulled the panties up Santana's legs, back in their original place, and did the same with her skirt, bra and shirt. She looked at her girlfriend, who was looking at her lovingly.

"That was amazing, Britt, I love you so much."

Brittany smiled, "I love you too, babe. Now, do you think you can sing this _In the closet_ song with me?"

Santana laughed, "Anything for you…anything for you, baby."


End file.
